So This is Love
by Darth Avery
Summary: a series of oneshots between psychonauts characters.
1. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything._

The lights were dimmed as the smoke in the air hazed around her face. Milka Phage entered the small jazz club with her friend, Cassey. Milka read in the paper about the new jazz club and poetry cafe in town, and decided to check it out. There were dim purple lights inside, dark walls, a small bar, and a little stage in the very front of the place, with small tables surrounding it.

Milka sat down at a table along with Cassey and ordered a drink when someone came up and asked her if she was thirsty. Then a 40 ish looking man came up on stage, wearing all black and beret. "A-hem." he said. "Thank you all for coming to the opening of Etta's jazz club. it's open mic night here and we have our first speaker." The man moved off the stage

A 20 somthing kid came on stage. He was tall and scrawny, and had dark blue hair. his face was long and a beanie cap covered his head. He moved his hair out of his face and picked up his guitar when Milka immeaditly recognized him. "Oh...my...god." Milka thought. "it's Elton."

Her chestnut colored hair laid down upon her round face as she starred up at her long gone love. He began to strum on his guitar. It was softly playing whn he began to sing. "Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow  
realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now "

He sang his song and she smiled the whole time. She stared up at the man she knew and loved and what he had become. The song was Wonderwall, their song. She loved it, so did he, so it was theirs.

When his song ended and there was a round of applaudes and he stepped off stage and exited through a door to an alleyway. Milka quietly got up and followed out the same door. When she exited after him, he didn't look. HE just stared into space, smoking a ciggerette. "Excuse me." Milka said in her small voice. "I loved your performance." She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Thanks." He said, smiling and putting his ciggerette out on a nearby brick wall. "Elton Fir." He said, extending his hand to shake.

She leaned her head in and kissed him. After it ended, she qietly wispered "Milka Phage." She giggled a little and hugged him while he stood there in shock.

"Oh my god. Milka? For real?" He said, looking her in the eyes. She kissed him again and they both began to giggle. "Oh my god, it is you." He smiled and took her hand. "We have a lot of catching up to do later." he said, before going back inside, his hand still in hers.

"She smiled a large smile and said "Happy to see you again, doll." as she followed him inside.


	2. Spiderman

**Spiderman**

_disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts or anything really. _

The air was humid and cold as the moonlight shown through the city. The clouds covered the majority of the sky as FJ walked down the alley to her house. there was grafitti on the city walls painted on by gangs, and rats that rummaged through the metal trash cans. her tennis shoes clicked on the pavement, as a raindrop fell onto her head. "Crap." She said as it began pouring. She covered her head with a book and began to run when two figures stepped out of the shadows.

All of a sudden, FJ felt someone grab her from behind. "Gimme your purse, now!" a thug yelled at her. He was holding a lead pipe while his partner held her against the wall.

"Let me go. I don't have my purse." The rain fell harder as she began to sob. The thug obvisuly wasn't pleased. He squinted a little and said "Well, you're gonna do some good to me." He said, getting close to her face.

"YOU LET HER GO!" Yelled a nasily voice from a roof top. Oh my god, it was spiderman! He jumped down from the roof and kicked the thug holding FJ. the thug was knocked to the ground and FJ ran for cover. The thug with the pipe went to attack spiderman, but was roundhouse kicked and webbed up along with his partner.

When both were taken out, FJ ran to thank spiderman, but he had swung off. "Thank you, spiderman." she said turning to pick up her stuff.

"No problem." she heard. FJ turned around quickly to see spiderman, hanging upside down. "It's my job, after all."

FJ walked up to him, so they were face to face. "You saved my life, and I'll never know who you are." She said. They looked at eachother and they drew closer together. FJ pulled the mouth of his mask up and they kissed. It was one of those passionate kisses in the rain that was all dramatic and takes your breath away.

When the kiss ended, FJ rolled his mask back up and spiderman swung off again. She stared at him swinging off, the cold rain hitting her face on that darkened night.

"And that's the story ladies." Said Vernon, sitting in the TV room with Franke and Kitty. They sat on the rug as the TV played in the background.

"Well, that was a sincere waste of my time." Kitty said, "C'mon Franke, let's make more freindship bracelets." Kitty walked out of the room, but Franke stayed.

"I really liked your story, Vernon." Franke said, looking into Vernon's eyes.

"Gee, thanks. Come talk to me if you wanna hear another one Franke." He said, looking back at her and smiling.

"I'll do that." She said, gettign up and walking to the door. She looked back at Vernon at the doorway, still sitting on the carpet, and smiled as she followed Kitty outside, away from the amazing storyteller she's grown so mad about.


End file.
